


You're not mine. But I want you to be.

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was too late. Stiles belonged to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not mine. But I want you to be.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fic. Written at midnight-ish, completely unbeta'd.
> 
> [Read on tumblr](http://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/post/148607359456/youre-not-mine-but-i-want-you-to-be)

"What's this?" Derek murmured against the tip of Stiles' finger. He didn't wait for a response, he knew what it was. Derek sucked Stiles' finger into his mouth, felt the weight of it on his tongue before clamping his teeth around the base and drawing up, the metal of Stiles' engagement ring was warm and chinked slightly against Derek's teeth as he pulled it off with his mouth.

He broke free of Stiles' finger, spitting the ring onto the floor beside the bed and then Derek pressed wet kisses into the middle of Stiles' chest, up his neck and to his mouth.

Stiles' hands slid into his hair, holding Derek's head still as they kissed loud and wet in the otherwise quiet room.

They never spoke much during these moments. They both knew how it would end. Derek would lie in bed watching Stiles get dressed, pick his ring up off the floor and slide it on. He would bend over and press a chaste kiss to Derek's lips before whispering "this has to be the last time." They both know it's a lie, Derek doesn't need to hear Stiles' heartbeat to know that. He'll come back, in a week or so, frustrated and feeling unwanted and Derek... Derek would let Stiles back into his house, his bed, his heart even though he couldn't have all of him.

And, God, he wished he could. But Derek had been too slow to pluck up the courage, too late to come back to Beacon Hills. Stiles was already someone else's.

The closer Stiles' wedding got the more desperate his kisses were. Derek did everything to slow it down. He would open Stiles up gently, make him come down Derek's throat before sliding in. Or would guide Stiles' long fingers behind himself, get opened up on them before sitting on Stiles' cock.

Afterwards, when Stiles would fall asleep Derek would lie awake and hold him close. Memorizing his heartbeat, the scent of them mixed in with sweat and come and he'd ask, so quietly he could hardly hear it himself, "can I keep you?"

He knew the answer.

Stiles' absence from Derek's life was loud enough. The way the Sheriff would frown at Derek, hand on his gun as they passed each other in the street, was answer enough. The way Scott had wrinkled his nose and flared his Alpha-red eyes in Derek's direction, pushing him against the wall and growling in his face to stay away and not fuck it up was answer enough.

They way the fiance would watch Derek, as if he were a puzzle, during the rare pack meetings he attended. They way Stiles would never leave his fiance's side, laughing and kissing constantly. Just chaste little pecks, not to show off but to take comfort.

Derek would leave as soon as he could, slipping into his wolf form and running through the Preserve, howling out his loneliness until exhaustion over took and he passed out wherever he was.

In the mornings he would wander back to his house, naked and sore. The house was always cold and empty and too big. Built near the, now overgrown, ruins of the Hale house, Derek's home was smaller but still had too many rooms for people who were never going to use them: Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Cora... even Scott, Lydia and Stiles. Because, as much as they deny it, they were, back then, part of Derek's pack. He wouldn't have protected them, or tried to, if they weren't.

But he had left. Multiple times always coming back just he left it too long the last time, after Mexico. The pack had grown up without him around, they had fought things he's never heard of. Somewhere along the line those teenagers became adults. Scott and Stiles became men, and Derek grew older and more comfortable in himself until he felt sure enough to return to a town that was exactly the same and completely different to how he left it.

He hadn't seen Stiles in over a month. The wedding was soon, or maybe it had already taken place, Derek didn't know. He had turned down the invite before he and Stiles started sleeping together.

A cold winter's morning dawned pale and dew-covered. Derek made his way to his home after another night in the Preserve. As his home came into view Derek faltered in his steps, then carried on towards the Sheriff who raised his eyebrows at Derek's nudity but left his gaze firmly on Derek's face.

"Sheriff." Derek greeted, cautiously.

"Hale." The Sheriff nodded once. He said no more. The silence drew on.

Derek knew it was a tactic. Use silence as a weapon, it makes your opponent uncomfortable enough to talk. Both Derek and the Sheriff had used it to get information, the Sheriff had even used it on Derek in the interrogation room after Laura's murdered body had been found. But here and now in the woods it was Derek's territory and he was not going to lose the battle here.

The Sheriff broke eye contact and looked around at the trees. He shifted, almost as though he were uncomfortable even though Derek was more vulnerable in his nudity. "You know sound carries in these trees. Even for humans." At Derek's frown the Sheriff elaborated, "We can hear your howls. In certain parts of town. The townsfolk have been putting in complaints of course the pack know what, forgive me, who is making the noise."

"I'm sorry." Derek offered, still unsure what the Sheriff wants.

With a scoff the Sheriff said "I don't want your apology. I want a promise from you Hale." He paused, made sure he had Derek's full attention. "Stay away from town today, I don't want you disrupting the wedding. And stay away from Stiles, for good."

"I can promise the first, but not the second."

"He's getting married. You can't have him anymore." The Sheriff's voice was firm.

"I know." Derek looked into the Sheriff's eyes. "But I love him. And I'll take him in whatever capacity I can have him."

With a nod the Sheriff said "I suppose that is all, then." Without waiting for anything more he strode off around to the front of the house. Derek listened to him get into his police cruiser, start the engine and drive off. Then he went inside for breakfast and a shower.

He left the shower, threw on some old, worn clothes and headed to his bedroom when he stopped- there was another heartbeat in the house. Frantic and pounding.

"My dad-"

"He was here." Derek confirmed. He took in Stiles' appearance; dark blue suit trousers with a pale, wrinkled shirt and tie undone around his neck. His hair way all over the place, his shoes were his old canvas ones and not his dress shoes. "What are you doing here, Stiles?"

"I don't really know." Stiles admitted in a small voice he added "you told my dad you love me."

"Yes."

Stiles looked hurt, "Why did you not say anything?"

Derek gave him a flat look. "You're getting married. You love someone else, you're going to spend your life with someone else. I know what I am to you."

"And what is that?" Stiles demanded. "A fling? The one that got away? A bit of excitement?"

"Yes!" Derek growled. "All of the above. I'm not good enough for you! I don't get to keep you!"

"Says who?"

"Everyone! Your dad, Scott, Lydia! All of them know I'm so completely gone on you. Even you fucking fiance knows!" Derek turned away from Stiles, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Just go Stiles. Please."

Footsteps sounded and Derek closed his eyes preparing for the click of the door shutting. When a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. "Oh Derek. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I- will you look at me, please."

Slowly Derek turned and looked into Stiles' bright, brown eyes. Stiles laid a hand on Derek's cheek and whispered "I love you. I love you Derek. Only you. Always, you."

"I love you back," Derek whispered, pressing his face into the column of Stiles' throat. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Stiles dipped his head and pulled at Derek's until they were kissing.

"What about-"

"Shhh." Stiles murmured against his lips. "Later. We'll work it out later."

"But you fiance-"

"Has a name." Stiles grinned, "I know you never use it. Who do you think sent me here? No, not like that-" Stiles hastened to hold Derek in place as he started to pull away. "I'm here because I want to be. There isn't going to be a wedding but that's okay. I stayed away to test myself, to see if I could live without you. But I was miserable and I knew you were too. I could hear your howls. Could hear you howling for me." Stiles leant in to kiss him again, brief and deep before tugging him close and holding onto Derek.

Derek tipped his head back and let out a loud, long howl of happiness. Stiles laughed gleefully and joined in. His howl was terrible and it caused Derek to chuckle before kissing Stiles quiet. "We can work on your howl." Derek promised him, sealing it with a warm kiss.

"Together." Stiles agreed, he drew away from Derek just enough to lead the way to the bedroom tugging at his clothes one handed. Derek noticed his finger was ring-free and found himself thinking Stiles' hand looked empty without it. Derek would recify that soon enough- put his ring on Stiles, for now he would mark up Stiles' pale skin with bites, bruises and beard burn.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](http://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
